Midnight Games
by Wynter Greyy
Summary: Sonic decides to go for a walk in the park, but when he returns home will he regret ever leaving WARNING CONTAINS SONADOW SO IF YA DON'T LIKE PLEASE LEAVE! Thank you :3 Oh yea and maybe Mpreg :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter notes**

**just a little something i wrote because i was bored hope you like Y'all when i was writting this story and about to post it up it DELETED! I WAS SO FREAKIN MAD and i wasn't gonna post it up after that but then i realized i wanted to so enjoy i hope you guys love cliff hangers... :D**

It was close to midnight, and the hero of Mobius was taking a walk in the park. He had had trouble sleeping, so he decided to go for out for a while. This has been going on for a few weeks now and he didn't know what was causing it , or why it kept occurring. He sighed as he started heading back home, hoping this time he would be able to go to sleep without any problems.

As he unlocked his front door, he could have sworn he saw something zip across the living room, but soon dismissed it and heading upstairs. When he opened his room door and walked to his bed he spotted dark figure in the corner of his eye. He slowly started to walk where the figure was, but was quickly pinned against a wall.

Sonic soon found himself being pinned down by Shadow. He wondered how the hell did he get into his house and why was he being held against the wall against his own will? What could Shadow possibly want at 12 midnight!

"Hello, faker." Shadow said in a strange voice. He had a strange look on his face, and believe Sonic he did not like that. "What the hell? Shadow how the hell did you get into my house, and why the hell am i being pinned against my wall!" Sonic said while struggling to get free from the others grip. Shadow tightened his grip and moved closer, making his and Sonic's hips touch. Sonic tried hard to force back a blush threatening to appear on his muzzle.

Shadow was now extremly to close to Sonic, and Sonic was becoming very uncomfortable. He tried once again to escape from Shadow,s grip again, making Shadow only tightened it more, then moving closer intill their muzzles were almost touching.

"Please, answer my question and ge-" Before Sonis could finish, Shadow kissed Sonic, making the other jump. When Shadow pulled backed, Sonic looked at him with questioning, wide eyes. "Wha? why did you? What the hell?" The poor blue hedgehog who was now flabbergasted and had a confused look on his face.

"Simple" Shadow said, finally answering the blue helpless hedgehogs question. "You never checked to see if your bedroom window was shut, so I just simply got in. You know you should double check on things more often, or you'll come home either dead or pinned against a wall." Shadow smirked as he finished the last part of that sentence. Sonic quickly looked at the opened window and cursed under his breath making the other hedgehog smirk even more.

Sonic always knew Shadow was crazy, but not that crazy! Just who the hell do he think he is? Now if this was Amy things would be way different. He'd probably be in his bed sleep, but with SHADOW it's a whole different story.

When Sonic finally found his voice again he asked, "Why did you...kiss me?" Shadow's smirked changed back into that strange look he ha earlier. "Beause, i like you. I really do." after he said that his tounge slid out and licked Sonic on the ear, then started to nibble on it. Sonic started squirming and tried to move away from the pink intrudor but couldn't.

"Please, stop!" Sonic tried to regain control and tried not to let his fear show to the other.

Shadow took that opportunity to dart his tounge into Sonic's mouth making Sonic moan and shudder. Sonic tried to push Shadow away from him but failed miserably. After that attemp didn't work, he bit down hard on Shadow's tounge making him bleed. Shadow quickly backed away tasting the fresh blood from his tounge and growled. "You, my friend, should have NEVER DONE THAT!" Sonic could tell Shadow was now pissed. So he decided to take that opportunity to make a run for it.

A few minutes after Shadow recovered, he took off after the blue speedster with a very pissed off look on his face. "DAMMIT HEDGEHOG!" Shadow shouted as he ran after Sonic. He could see that Sonic was almost at the stair case so he threw himself on top of Sonic.

"Gotcha." Shadow said with a smirk on his face once again. Sonic tried to kick at Shadow's head but couldn't as the black hedgehog had already pinned his legs down. "Now we can do it the easy way or the hard way choose one, faker." Shadow looked at Sonic with the same strange look he had before. "NEITHER!" Sonic yelled. "Okay i see we have to do it the hard way." Shadow said the look on his face now getting stranger.

Sonic was shaking violently with fear. Why was Shdow doing this? He couldn't answer that question. He couldn't even think straight. Shadow was now nibbling at Sonic's ear making Sonic's shiver. Sonic soon felt Shadow hands moving up his legs making Sonic shiver even more. "Shadow please...stop." "SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled back and continued what he was doing, moving a hand to Sonic's private part.

'Tail where ever you are please walk in and make Shadow stop, please!' Sonic thought as he was trying hard to ignore what shadow was doing.

To be continued.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Okay how did i do! Good. Great. Bad. Needs more work. you decided please R&R! XD Do you think Tails is gonna come or is Sonic just doomed? me and my evil mind MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Oh yea sorry about the short chapter i was being kinda rushed here,eh**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy :D

Midnight Games: chapter 2

Mean while , Tails has been staying with Cream for a few days and was suppose to be leaving today. Him and Cream were now cleaning up and packing up Tails stuff so he could leave. Just when Tails and Cream were walking to the front door, they heard a loud _"boom" _and just after that sudden loud crack of thunder, they saw the fierce and sharp lightning zip across the darkening sky.

"Oh no, Tails it looks like it's about to start storming out. Do you want to stay intil the storm passes over?" Cream asked ,with a little concern in her voice.

"Sure, I think that's the safest thing to do." Tails answered, with a hint of disappointment.

"Ok! Just let me go tell my mom and then we can go back upstairs to play with Cheese." Cream made her way to the kitchen, were her mother was cleaning. (She cleaning at midnight hahaha)

Tails decided to go call Sonic to let him know that he'd be spending another night at Creams'.

He dialed the number and waited for Sonic to answer. It ringed once. Twice. Then again. It ringed the fourth time and still nobody answered. So he left a message and put the phone back on the receiver.

'_I hope Sonic's ok.' _ Tails thought and gave out a mental sigh.

Shadow was pounding into Sonic merciless. Sonic was in pain but in pleasure at the same time. He was beginning to think he was actually liking this. He never knew Shadow felt that way about him. He was somewhat pleased and somewhat freaked out.

"Oh, Sonic you're so tight." Shadow said, moaning louder. Sonic couldn't help but moan also. It felt so damn good! Sonic was now in pure bliss. Then he suddenly remembered the phone had ranged and was wondering if Tails was trying to call and wondering why he wasn't home yet.

Shadow hit Sonic's sweet spot and had earned a cry of pleasure from the blue hedgehog. His thrusts started to get faster and Sonic almost to his limit. "Oh…..fuck….yeah….right there." Sonic moaned even louder when Shadow hit it again but this time with much more force.

"Oh Gods….I'm about to…" With one last cry, Sonic came all over Shadow's chest and on his own stomach. Shadow came a few minutes after Sonic had spilling his fluids deep within Sonic making the other moan again in delight. Shadow slowly pulled out making both hedgies shiver with pleasure.

Shadow laid down beside Sonic , staring out into space. Sonic looked at his dark companion then asked, "So since we…um…you know does that mean we're boyfriend and um…boyfriend?" Sonic looked away trying to hide the blush that was slowly appearing on his muzzle. Shadow gaze was now on Sonic. He gave him a faint smile and said, "Why not." Sonic looked at him and gave him a long passionate kiss and then they both felled asleep.

To be continued

**Ok so what do you think? Was it good? You decided please R&R. X3**


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight Games chapter 3

Sonic woke up next to a sleeping Shadow. He blushed as he remembered last night. He started to get out of the bed, but was pulled back down by a smirking Shadow. "Good morning, faker." Shadow said with the smirk still on his face. Sonic smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Shadow gladly accepted it. The two were in a hot make out session for about three minutes. Shadow finally pulled back, gasping for air. "So how did you sleep my dear Sonikku?" Sonic flinched a little at the nick name Shadow had just given him, then replied, "Very well, how about you, Shadow~kun?" Shadow smirked. "I slept pretty fine." He said with a yawn. "Good to know, I'm going to clean myself up, uh… you should probably do the same, hehe." Shadow blushed a little when he looked at himself then got up from the bed and stretched. Sonic eyes was looking dead at Shadow's eight packs. 'How the hell did I not notice that last night?'

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Shadow walked right by him giving a hard smack on his ass. Sonic gasped and covered his ass and said, "Hey! What's the big idea? You just don't go around smackin' people on the ass!" Shadow snickered and wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist. Sonic blushed at the others actions. "Umm, Shadow what are you doing?" "Ssshhh" Shadow said then licked the side of Sonics' check. Sonic blushed and turned towards Shadow. "What's the matter Sonikku? Am I making you nervous?" He smirked then started kissing and sucking on Sonic's neck making Sonic shudder from pleasure.

"Ah, I'm taking that you like this?" Shadow asked as he did the same thing over making Sonic moan in pleasure. "Shadow why are you teasing me?" Sonic asked letting another moan escape from his lips. "I'm not teasing you." Shadow said smirking. He then moved his hands lower, nearing Sonic's now hard member and gave it a tug. "OH GAWD, Shadow please go ahead and fuck me!" Sonic said and Shadow smirked and pushed Sonic on the bed.

Tails was just waking up remembering he never went home he looked at Cream's alarm clock. It read 10:30. "Sonic's probably worried that I'm not home yet! I'd better go before Cream and Ms. Vanilla wakes up." Tails said to himself.

Tails had had enough of Cream for one week. Her and Ms. Vanilla were driving him nuts! He couldn't help but feel sorry for the little chao Cream had for a pet.

He quickly got up and got his things and dashed for the front door. He was almost out when he heard Vanilla call out "Tails?" 'Huh dang it, am I ever gonna be able to leave this annoying place?' Tails thought as he slowly turned in the direction Vanilla was in.

"Where are you going?" She asked in her extremely high voice. Tails stared at her not noticing his right eye twitching. 'Where do you think!' Tails wanted to say but said, "Oh I'm on my way home." She blinked twice then said, "Do you want to eat breakfast first?" 'NO I _want_ to go home that's what I _want' _! Tails head was yelling but he politely said "No thank, I'm fine." Vanilla stared for a moment then said, "Ok, bye." Tails smiled weakly and left.

Tails couldn't wait to be back home. He was so relieved that he got to leave that crazy nut house. Tails had finally reached the front, then opened it. He turned on the lights said to himself, "Sonic must still be asleep, maybe I'll make some-" He stopped what he was saying when he heard some noises coming from upstairs. "Sonic is that you?" The kitsune called out, slowly walking up the stairs. He heard the noises again as he was looking around for anything unusual.

When he reached Sonic's room, he heard someone moan. "Sonic?" He whispered. 'Sonic and someone else must be in there, but doing exactly what?' Tails slowly opened the door and soon what he saw shocked him.

**To be continued,,,**

**So do you like so far? Please R&R please! thanks oh yea sorry that it was short i kinda was being rushed again :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight Games Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been updating for awhile retarded school got in the way but here's chapter 4! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Midnight Games Chapter 4<p>

Sonic was the first to spot the kitsune standing in the doorway, fully aware of what's happening. Shadow, on the other hand, wasn't aware of Tails at the door way, instead he proceeded biting and kissing on the azure hedgehogs neck. Shadow then looked up at the blue twin and frowned.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, then turned he's head in the exact direction the other was. He then frozed and glanced at Sonic's expression. He could tell that he's was highly embarrassed. Sonic also glanced back at Shadow before breaking the deathly silence.

"Listen, Tails I can explain!" Sonic said as Shadow laid back down on the bed with his arms tucked behind his head watching the two best friends.

"No, please don't! I pretty much understand. Sorry for interrupting you guys." After Tails said that he quickly ran back down stairs and leaned against the hallway wall thinking over what he just witnessed. 'And exactly how long has this been going on between Sonic and Shadow? Have they been seeing each other and if so, When did THAT ever happen?' Tails thought. All this was to much for the 8 year old. No one should ever witness what he just saw. Sonic wasn't just in bed with a dude. He was in bed with his enemy for Gods sake. The same dude who tried to kill him and his friends over the past years! "Wait intil Knuckles finds out." Tails said aloud to nobody particular.

It was now evening and Sonic was sitting downstairs staring out into space thinking about what all took place earlier that morning. He wonder what Tails thought about this and how he must of felt. Of course the 8 year old had to be modified after seeing that. I mean child should ever ever witness that. 'By the way, where is Tails?' Sonic thought.

Meanwhile, Tails was outside tinkering the XTornado. "There, that should do it." Tails said, smiling at the work he's done. "Hey Tails!" The kitsune jumped at the sound of his name being called and turned around to see a smiling Sonic The Hedgehog. "Oh, hey Sonic you scared me." Sonic chuckled and sat down on the hard pavement as did Tails. "So what are you up to buddy?" Sonic asked. "I just got finished adding some new stuff to the x tornado, see." Tails said as he pointed at the new details added. "Pretty neat, huh? He asked. "You beat!" Sonic replied. "Listen Tails, about earlier…" Before Sonic could continue, Tails interrupted by saying, "No need to explain, Sonic, I understand. If you and Shadow are a couple and are in love then who am I to judge you?" Tails was now staring at Sonic who was smiling back at him. "As long as you guys are happy then so am I. I'll just be sure that I knock on you door before barging in like I did earlier." Sonic blushed from embarrassment and let a chuckle escape from his lips. "Yea, I'll be sure that'll never happen again."

The two sat in silence for awhile before Tails suggested on going inside. As usual Sonic wanted to race to see who's the fastest. And of course Sonic won. Sonic and Tails sat in the living room and played Uno while waiting for Knuckles to come back from Angel Island. Tails was very unaware that Shadow was still upstairs in Sonic's bed room because there was no other noise besides the ones coming from them. Which eventually woke up the sleeping hedgehog.

Shadow came downstairs with a loud yawn and stretched as he entered the living room to find the other two. Tails thought it was Knuckles who had come home when he heard the footsteps but the yawn had indicated that it was no other then Unlimited Lifeform. Sonic looked up to see his lover leaning against the wall watching them play Uno. He blushed as he realized Shadow wasn't wearing a shirt. Shadow smirked as he saw his blue lover blushing and decided to walk over to were the two was sitting.

When Shadow was facing the two, he knelt down to Sonic's face and pulled him into a long sweet passionate kiss which made Tails cover his eyes. The two began to have a battle with their tongues'. Tails peeked and quickly covered his eyes again and said, "There's a child in the room, if you please don't mind going somewhere else with that please!" Shadow pulled from the kiss smirking and Sonic let an embarrassed chuckle surface the room before all became silent. Tails was the first to break the silence. "So do you want to join us, Shadow?" Sonic looked at Shadow with a smile and said, "Please?" So Shadow said "Ok" and they began to continue their game of Uno.

It was now 9:59 pm and Knuckles was just now coming home. He walked into the living to find an opened pizza box on the coffee table with only 2 slices left. Then he looked on the sofa to see Tails was knocked out in a deep sleep. He smiled at the scene then he walked up the stairs to look for Sonic. He opened the door to Sonic's room and found the azure hedgehog also in a deep sleep but he wasn't in the bed alone. Knuckles walked into the room to get a closer look to see who in the world could be in that bed. When he got close enough he was shocked to that it was Shadow. Not only was he shocked he was also pissed.

Why the hell was Shadow in bed with Sonic? Was he not an enemy or what? Had that bastard seduced Sonic? There was no way in hell Sonic had feeling for that bastard. Or did he?

Knuckles glared at the sleeping lifeform and marched out of the bedroom to his own. That whole night Knuckle laid in bed wondering why was Shadow even here. He just couldn't let it go. He wanted to know why this was making him so angry all of a sudden. He was fighting the urge to beat the living shit out of the Unlimited Lifeform but he decided that could wait til morning. Knuckles finally felled asleep despised the anger he was feeling…

**Okay that's it for now sorry if it was you know kinda off topic or something. Please R&R I promise to update soon I have lots and lots of ideas! Hehehe oh yea and I'm also thinking about making another Story idk yet we'll see. So if you have any other ideas for chapter 5 please let me know! I'll really appreciate it thanks and see ya soon!:D Oh yea sorry that it was so short i had to end it there because i had let me mom get on huh wish my laptop was fixed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight Games Chapter 5

ALERT TO ALL READERS!

OK, I'm sorry, this isn't a chapter… But it is VERY important.

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful Fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own Fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Nightmareblade

Nightmaremistress

AVP5

Latiasfan1

The Father Confessor

Jizabella


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Guys! This isn't a really real chapter but I just want to tell you guys that I'm going to upload a new chapter soon but writer blocks killing me man lol but I am working on upload a REAL CHAPTER 5. But while I'm doing that I am going to upload abother Sonadow It's a birthday fic for shadow since yesterday was his birthday! (Fangirling!) so stay patient for me!


End file.
